


Believe.

by JJWolfe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Amputee, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Disability, F/M, Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Oliver has a bad hand, Oliver has nightmares, Smut, Threesome, divergents are accepted, factions are gone, more tags will follow, oliver has scars, oliver is disabled, oliver is missing fingers, tobias has nightmares, tobias has scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Just some hot sex.
Relationships: Felicity/Tobias, Oliver/Felicity, Oliver/Tobias, Oliver/Tobias/Felicity
Kudos: 13





	Believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Again imperfect heroes, read the tags before reading. You are warned.

Oliver woke up in pain, “shit,” his left hand was cramping up. He slowly started to massage it. Sighing he checked his watch and saw that it was just two pm and of course he was alone, again. He climbed out of bed and walked naked out of the room towards Felicity’s office. Entering he smiled when he saw his girl engrossed in something displayed on her screen. He moved behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey beautiful.”

She looked up and smiled, “hey yourself.”

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her hard and bruising. He broke off the kiss and turned her chair around. 

“Oh my mister, you’re all naked,” she looked him up and down, devouring every inch of him with her eyes.

“You like it?”

“I love it.” 

She grabbed his hand when she noticed that he was massaging it. “How is it?”

“Stiff as always in the morning, especially with this weather.” He groaned when Felicity continued massaging his damaged hand. Smooth fingers moving over the scars and his three remaining fingers, he was missing his last two completely.

The factions no longer existed, divergents were accepted. But back in the day when they were still a danger to society in the eyes of the elite, well actually they still saw them as a threat, he had been captured and tortured, like many others. He had survived, was left with scars and a bad hand, but also scars you couldn’t see on the outside.

“So, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Mmhmm, trying for distraction are we?” When he raised an eyebrow she sighed. “Anyways, checking out our new recruits.”

“How many this time?”

“Nine, six boys and three girls.” She pulled up the screen with pictures of all of them.

“They’re just kids.” He scanned the pictures and smirked. You could take the kids out of the faction, but you couldn’t take the faction out of the kids. He pointed at every picture, “Candor, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, Candor again, Erudite, Amity again, Dauntless, and Abnegation again.”

“You’re good,” Felicity said with pride in her voice.  
“It’s in the eyes.” He took her hand and pulled her up. “Come back to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Who said anything about sleeping. By the way, why are you up anyways?”

“Four woke me up, nightmare.”

Oliver sighed. “So, now he is probably leaping off of some roofs to clear his mind.”

“And probably jumping on and off moving trains. Now, let’s go to bed.”

Oliver hesitated. “Maybe I should go and find…”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you are not going out there.” Felicity scowled at him. “He will be fine.” She started to lead him towards the bedroom, but Oliver stopped her and pushed her against the wall. “Someone is impatient,” she grinned.

Oliver pressed his body against hers and took her mouth in a heated kiss. Felicity moaned into the kiss, knees buckling and the only thing keeping her up where Oliver’s arms wrapped around her body.  
He grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his hips, not breaking off the kiss.

When they both came up for air, Felicity smiled at him. " I love you," she whispered in his ear. " Now fuck me."

Oliver grinned. "As you wish." He carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and lightly bit her lip. 

She growled, "get moving mister."

"And you call me impatient." He slowly started to take off her nightgown and admired her naked body. He traced his finger over her right breast and pinched her npple. He smiled when she moaned and he replaced his finger with his mouth, sucking on her nipple.

Felicity arched her back and groaned, "oh...fuck." She moved her fingers through his hair. "More…"

"More what?" Oliver teased, moving his tongue down her body. He stopped just above the small patch of blond hair and kissed it lightly, knowing that it got her all hot and bothered.

"Oliver...please…" she begged.

"Are you ready for me?" He inserted one finger inside of her. She was still stretched from last night and he grinned when he recalled the sex they all three had, it had been mind blowing. 

"Yes...now...get inside," Felicity panted.

Oliver put her legs on his shoulders to have better access to her mound and slowly inserted his throbbing member, starting to move in and out.

"Faster…" Felicity demanded.

He started to.move faster and knew when Felicity started to moan that he had found her g-spot.

"Harder...harder!"

Oliver complied, moving faster and harder. He was almost there. With a groan he released his load into her. He pulled out, leaned over her and moved his tongue over her abdomen, feeling her muscles contract, between her breasts and up to her neck. He heard her gasp when he nuzzled a very sensitive spot behind her right ear. 

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

Oliver laid down and pulled her against his side. "Love you." He kissed her forehead.

"Love you," she yawned. "Get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." She got comfortable and promptly fell asleep.  
He smiled and gently stroked her hair. "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered.


End file.
